224 A Deadly Game
by KateB-fan
Summary: Recapitulación de lo que pasó en el final de la temporada, a partir del momento en que Castle le avisa a Kate que se irá... obviamente agregué detalles de lo que Kate estaba sintiendo y otras cositas... espero que les guste, no pude hacer algo más feliz!


**224 A Deadly Game**

-"Cualquiera sea la razón, estoy seguro que no incluye el verte con otro tipo"- las palabras de Esposito resonaron en la cabeza de Kate mientras sostenía el papel doblado en sus manos, aún no se había atrevido a abrirlo, pero por la cara de su compañero, al momento de entregárselo, debía ser algo importante…

-"Escucha, Beckett… yo se que no es mi problema… pero el otro día revolví tu cesto de papeles porque buscaba un informe que había desechado y encontré esto"- le extendió un papel doblado- "lo siento pero lo leí… y aunque no estoy seguro de dártelo… dadas las circunstancias… creo que deberías tenerlo…"

Kate se mordió el labio con impaciencia y abrió el papel, aprovechando que tenía unos instantes a solas en la sala de descanso. Ni bien se dio cuenta de qué se trataba, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas…

"…_siempre respeté tu soledad pensando que quizás querrías conservarla, y ahora, viendo que no es así, no puedo dejar de plantearme si debí actuar distinto, si debí decirte todo lo que me pasa contigo, aunque no quisieras escucharlo_…"

Un nudo en la garganta le hacía imposible respirar… por qué le había negado la posibilidad de decirle lo que le pasaba con ella?

"… _mas aún que ahora, momento en el que de verdad estoy evaluando la posibilidad de alejarme para resguardarme de verte todos los días y sufrir por no tenerte…"_

-Y lo estás haciendo… y voy a perderte…- dijo y sintió que las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. No quería llorar, pero no podía evitarlo…

"…_creo que es imposible expresar con palabras lo que siento por ti…"_

-Lo se… se lo que sientes… aunque no quiera reconocerlo…- dijo ella casi para si misma…

"…_Te quiero, pero lo suficiente como para dejarte en libertad si eliges no estar a mi lado… cosa que creo que ya decidiste hacer..."_

-Por Dios, Castle… no he decidido nada… no me dejaste la posibilidad!- dijo con bronca.

"… _porque eso, no lo niegues más… ocurrió…"_

Kate cerró los ojos y recordó esa noche, no hacía tanto, en que se había dejado llevar por la necesidad de tenerlo cerca y habían compartido una intimidad increíble… se había sentido no solamente satisfecha físicamente, sino también amada y cuidada por primera vez en mucho tiempo…

Terminó de leer la última línea y apretó el papel contra su pecho, llorando incontrolablemente.

Lloró durante varios minutos, y por suerte no se cruzó con nadie. Le dolía lo que acababa de leer… sufría por Castle… y también por su culpabilidad… se sentía culpable por haberse equivocado tanto… pero no sabía como hacer… por un lado, tenía a Tom… un buen tipo, que estaba intentando tener algo con ella y se veía serio… y por otro lado… qué tenía que hacer? Salir corriendo y decirle a Castle que lo quería? Que no podría pasar el verano sin él? No… eso no podía hacerlo…

Se recompuso, minutos más tarde y trató de volver a trabajar… pero cada línea de esa carta que tenía guardada en su bolsillo, venía a su mente cada vez que trataba de concentrarse. Se sentó en su escritorio e intentó trabajar… pero cuando levantó la vista y contempló la silla vacía, dándose cuenta de que estaría vacía por mucho tiempo, la afectó mucho… sintió que las lágrimas volvían a sus ojos y cuando estaba a punto de romper en llanto, escuchó la voz de Tom, que sonriente, la pasaba a buscar para un fin de semana romántico…

Kate hizo lo que pudo, lo intentó, pero el fin de semana, lejos de ser romántico, resultó una pesadilla.

Y se descubrió deseando que llegara el lunes… se vistió con esmero, se puso una camisa blanca de algodón y se maquilló, esperando verlo. Pero el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando él llegó y vio que ni siquiera le había traído el café… trató de disimular pero no pudo… la desilusión era demasiado grande… sentía que ya no le importaba… pero cuando él comenzó a hablar… se olvidó de todo… incluso intentó seguirle la corriente… y en algún punto lo logró…

Le costaba trabajo concentrarse, cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos, recuerdos de aquella noche y la carta que había leído el viernes, la asaltaban.

Sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico, resolvieron el caso…

Y mientras Kate caminaba poniendo al Capitán Montgomery al tanto, reflexionaba…

-Es triste que un hombre muera porque todos tuvieron miedo de decir lo que realmente sentían…- dijo y la miró como si supiera por lo que ella estaba pasando…

-Si… es triste…-dijo ella y sintió como un balde de agua fría… el caso había terminado y Castle debía estar pensando en irse. Cuando la emoción estaba a punto de alcanzarla y hacerse notoria, lo vio venir, distraído, hablando por teléfono…

Kate no escuchó nada de lo que él le dijo… solo comprendió que él tenía que irse y luego volvería para la despedida… lo miró, con lágrimas en los ojos, casi no podía ocultar todos sus sentimientos, que habían aflorado luego de leer esa carta…

Y de pronto, él le estaba preguntando qué pasaba… porque estaba así… y ella atinó a sacudir suavemente la cabeza, incapaz de contestar al principio, hasta que pudo articular un "nada".

Él la miró con desconfianza y ella sonrió. Él la saludó y se fue… y ella lo contempló irse… amaba cada gesto, cada palabra… y eso que al principio le resultaba tan molesto de él, esa actitud a veces inmadura… la tenía absolutamente cautivada… no podía darse el lujo de perderlo… debía impedir que él se fuera… porque además de extrañarlo, corría el riesgo de que él no volviera más…

Mientras meditaba eso, y sonreía evaluando sus posibilidades, lo vio entrar a Tom, enfrascado en una conversación con un compañero y sus rasgos se endurecieron… no era justo lo que estaba haciendo… tenía que hablar con Tom primero…

Momentos más tarde, Kate volvía a sentirse culpable al observar la tristeza y la impotencia del detective, intentando encontrar una explicación a la ruptura, aunque muy en el fondo, ya la conocía…

-Y qué es lo que estás buscando Kate?- le había dicho él… y la había dejado sin palabras. De todas las cosas que desde joven había pensado que buscaba, no había encontrado nada… solo… aunque no menos importante, el hombre que hiciera tambalear su mundo… pero de todas formas… nada era como ella había imaginado.

Kate sonrió con tristeza y observó la ventana, casi deseando hablar con Castle… sincerarse con él, decirle de una vez por todas, todo lo que sentía…

Momentos después entraba en la sala de descanso, en donde todos reunidos, bromeaban con Castle. Se puso un poco tensa, se había retocado el maquillaje, inusualmente, y trató de conservar el aspecto, aunque fuera solo eso, calmo…

Le sonrió cuando él levantó la vista. Lanie bromeó diciendo que no le convenía desafiarla a ver quien tomaba más cerveza y ella tomó la decisión de hablar con él.

-Castle, tienes un minuto?- le dijo con nerviosismo y todos la observaron con curiosidad.

-Si, por supuesto…- le dijo él y salieron, ella con la botella de cerveza en la mano- qué sucede?

-Mira…- empezó ella y sintió que se quedaba sin palabras, cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que no podía oír nada a su alrededor- se que no soy una persona tan fácil de conocer y no siempre dejo que se sepa lo que hay en mi cabeza… - siguió y lo vio sonreír, asintiendo- pero este año que pasó, trabajando contigo… - le dijo y por un momento pensó que tendría un ataque cuando vio la forma en que él la miraba, desafiándola a que por fin diga lo que siente- realmente la pasé muy bien…- siguió ella…

-Si… yo también…- le dijo él y de pronto supo que ella estaba decidida a hablar…

-Así que…- dijo y sintió lágrimas en los ojos, el momento había llegado, "te amo, Rick", pensó- solo voy a decir esto y…- "quiero que te quedes… que no me dejes"…

-Richard…- le voz de Gina fue como un puñetazo en la cara, ambos giraron para mirarla- estás listo?- dijo la rubia, marcando territorio.

-Hola Gina…- dijo él y trató de disimular la tristeza que le produjo el gesto de Kate, su mirada- Beckett… recuerdas a Gina, mi ex esposa?

-Y editora…- dijo dándole la mano y sonriendo.

-Si… hablamos el otro día- reaccionó Kate- parece que al final lo encontraste…

-Si…- dijo Gina y lo miró, con expresión de dulzura, que luego cambió a resignación- es como un niño pequeño a veces… no es que muerda pero…

Él la miró con los ojos entornados, Kate todavía no se recuperaba de la interrupción y él sabía que lo peor aún no había pasado.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos o estaremos atascados toda la noche…- le dijo mirándolo sugestivamente, quería irse de ahí.

-Irse?- quiso saber Kate, la cosa empeoraba, tendría que esperar con la charla.

-A los Hamptons…- dijo él y la miró, sabiendo que lo que le diría la haría sufrir, pero de alguna manera también no pudiendo evitarlo.

-Por el fin de semana?- dijo Kate aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-No, en realidad a pasar el verano- contestó Gina- para poder estarle encima mientras termina su libro.

Kate tragó saliva con dificultad, otra vez las lágrimas luchaban por salir… cerró los ojos con desilusión, ya era tarde, lo miró con tristeza y trató de disimular el dolor…

-Lo siento, no pensé que se llevaran bien- dijo tratando de sonreír, como si realmente no comprendiera.

-Es cierto…- dijo él y la miró a Gina, sonriendo- pero anoche al teléfono empezamos a hablar…

-Y acabamos hablando durante horas…- agregó Gina sonriente.

-Si…- dijo él y sacudió la cabeza sonriendo, mirando a Kate como si no pudiera evitar lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Como en los viejos tiempos…- agregó Gina y lo tomó del brazo, cariñosamente.

-Así que…- dijo él y la miró otra vez- lo siento… ibas a decirme algo…- quiso saber aunque se dio cuenta de que era un pésimo momento.

-Si… te iba a decir… - dijo ella casi tartamudeando, tratando de que la emoción, la tristeza y la desilusión que sentía no se reflejaran demasiado en su voz- que tengas un gran verano.

Él asintió con la cabeza pero también observó su expresión, adivinando de alguna manera su estado de ánimo.

-Tú también…- le dijo galante, aunque deseaba lo contrario, sobre todo si ella estaba con Tom Demmings- y como dijiste… - le dijo luego de verla asentir- ha sido realmente genial…- agregó.

-Si… lo ha sido…- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos, deseando que se fuera, no podía ni quería aguantar más.

Castle extendió la mano y se la apretó con ternura, hubiera querido besar su mejilla, pero con Gina al lado, eso hubiera resultado en una posterior discusión.

Levantó la mano cuando vio que sus amigos lo observaban del otro lado del vidrio de la ventana, y giró sobre sus talones, listo para irse, abrazando a Gina.

Kate los observó un momento y no pudo evitar hablar…

-Te veo en el otoño?- le dijo casi sin querer oír la respuesta.

Él giró suavemente, mientras sonreía y la miró…

-Nos vemos en otoño…- le dijo y siguió caminando hasta que se perdió por la puerta del ascensor…

Kate los observó un momento, había dejado pasar otra oportunidad… se había dado cuenta tarde de que podía hacer algo para ser feliz… tenía ganas de llorar… llorar y dormir… y olvidarse de todo.

Levantó la cabeza y observó de reojo que todos la miraban con compasión… sabían que algo había pasado… o mejor dicho… no había pasado… pero no quiso hablar con nadie.

Tomó su abrigo y se dirigió al ascensor. Se subió a su auto como una autómata y prácticamente no registró nada de lo que sucedió en el viaje.

Llegó a su casa y luego de quitarse toda la ropa, se acomodó entre las sábanas, escondiendo su cara mientras lloraba amargamente…

Tiempo después se quedó dormida… descansó un par de horas y cuando se despertó, siguió llorando. No podía creer que la felicidad se le hubiera escapado por tan poco… se preguntó si había hecho bien en sincerarse y terminar con Tom… y se dio cuenta de que no podría ser feliz con alguien más… por lo menos no por ahora…

Se arregló lo mejor que pudo y fue a trabajar, nadie le hizo ningún comentario, no hacía falta, sus compañeros eran buena gente y sabían que acompañándola hacían más que aconsejándola.

Los días pasaron lentamente, de tanto en tanto, Kate releía la carta que se había obligado a no destruir y lo recordaba, imaginándose como podría haber sido, si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes…

Y finalmente llegó el otoño… y con él, la esperanza de volver a verlo… aunque ella sabía que algo se había roto en su corazón… algo que por ahora, a pesar de su amor por él, resultaba un obstáculo muy difícil de franquear…


End file.
